russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kapinoy Network won for its own TV terms in the industry
May 14, 2013 The other major television networks in the Philippines that airing the commercial shows and the primetime TV series, The Kapinoy Network headed by the chairman Eric Canoy along with the network's president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Channel 13 Head Rey Sanchez, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and sales and marketing department Tessie Tayloe together with the IBC management and IBC Board of Directors. IBC, which runs the flagship Channel 13 in Metro Manila will now go back to the glory days gathered its friends from the press to celebrate its win and to unveil and revealed its new program slate. As of now, IBC will now match with ABS-CBN and GMA's technical superiority, star power, creative and marketing in government of privatization, it accepting as the third major player at the same time continuing to prevent IBC's provincial and relay stations. The Kapinoy Network considered an also-ran in Philippine television, is now a strong number 3, behind the country's two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. Actress and former Washington diplomat Boots Anson-Roa has as the president and CEO of the network, IBC-13 top honcho, made the disclosure at a recent press conference last Monday. She worked long and hard for the the sequestered-television network, which is now up for privatization. The head office of the The Kapinoy Network has received reports from all its provincial stations that basketball fans have their facilities for telecast coverage the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) games and other programs will doing the TV viewership ratings. The network is still sequestered, and Boots admitted that it’s still up for privatization. Boots also revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 43 years. Being a sequestered-television network IBC with its innovative and creative core intact, which showing full-length Tagalog blockbuster films on primetime and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 producing shows as Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Sic O'Clock News, Tarzan, See-True, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Ula ang Batang Gubat, Kulit Bulilit, Lucky 13, comedy-gag show CUTE: Call Us Two For Entertainment and much more. And now, IBC unleashes a fresh batch of groundbreaking Kapinoy shows spawned by some of the best creative teams in the network led by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia as the news and public affairs head, and Jose Javier for entertainment division. Viewers has in store for the global TV market had more mass-based market with program, a new hope shines the network which pioneered various genres in TV production as IBC remains a network with its innovative, creative core intact and more aggressive recently that Roa these days is a 60-kilowatt transmitter sitting in Coca-Cola's compound in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. The purpose of that luncheon affair was to introduce to the press most of the Kapinoy shows produced by the network itself. Several hours of programming are produced daily by partnership with Viva Communications, Inc. Such programs include basketball and international sports events like the PBA and NBA participated in by several Filipino cue artists. When The Kapinoy Network to realize that ABS-CBN and GMA have the advertisers, with Viva Entertainment chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. interest in the primetime block on IBC. Viva-TV hit shows are the top-rating My Family Xyriel, Esperanza, Dear Heart, The Weakest Link, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA. Industry insiders that IBC-13 will focus on its strength in sports programming like the PBA and NBA are the flagship programs for basketball fans as well as well-loved boxing are Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire, ONE FC for mixed-martial arts (MMA) and the wrestling fans of WWE stars, as well as its imported of Japanese animes, the Mexican telenovelas and the Korean asianovelas from established popular shows. Rosario said to Kapinoy programming on primetime block in the masa-based performance from the leading established networks ABS-CBN and GMA primetime slot. The local networks were buying from Mexico, Taiwan and Korea for TV soap operas, and Japan for anime series in importing TV programs. In the success, IBC Radio network are the AM radio band for news and public service DZTV Radyo Budyong and the danze mix FM radio in the country iDMZ 891 targeting in an Asian market for the upper-class and middle-class A-B-C markets for the danze music along with the provincial radio stations of Radyo Budyong are DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Aklan as well as its tourist-oriented 103.8 Boracay FM. As of this, Viva owner VIc del Rosario, Jr. got on a masa-based media plan to fill the IBC-13 primetime with a high-rating game shows, reality talent search, sports programs, movies, animes, telenovelas, Asianovelas and comedies. Since the sequestered broadcast station will buying the Rosario, he agreed to airtime. The new slate of first TV program including its flagship news programs Express Balita anchored by Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, and News Team 13 anchored by Jay Sonza; Good Take hosted by Cathy Eigenmann; Linawin Natin hosted by Jarius Bondoc goes on the issues; Snooky with Snooky Serna; Bitag hosted by the hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo; Chinese tele-magazine Chinatown TV with Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say and RJ Valentin; Showbiz Star hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal for showbiz talk show; noontime variety show Lunch Break with hosts Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado; and educational and cultural in Cooltura with Pat Natividad; an interactive danze music Danze sa TV in simulcast over iDMZ; a talk show is Noel @ Late Nite with actor Noel Trinidad. It has the number of pioneered children's television programming led by Y2K: Yes to Kids, Barney & Friends, Sesame Street and KapinoyLand. Also, air the first-ever and top-rating program like adventurserye My Family Xyriel starring Xyriel Manabat and teleserye Esperanza starring Cristine Reyes will challenge the competitors’ of soap operas and fantasy series, teen drama anthology Dear Heart hosted by Nadine Lustre for the love stories, the comedy-gag show T.O.D.A.S. starring Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi in overall performance of stars, top-rating and award-winning game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano and The Weakest Link hosted by Richard Yap which has now the million-peso prize in the phenomenal game shows, the award-winning, pioneer and top-rating talent search contest K-POP Star Hunt which producing tvN for Philippines and the reality show Born to be a Star with a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar for singing superstar fans with the official judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado, anime fans like Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, telenovela Amor Bravio compete on soap operas will intend to established networks and the first-ever hit koreanovelas are Shut Up Flower Boy Band and All About My Romance from Korean's showbiz industry, which is a homegrown shows for a topping ratings. It is the No. 3 network which regularly also airs the award-winning Viva Films and the local Viva Tagalog movies in Kapinoy Cinema and Sunday Sinemaks. Of course, The Kapinoy Network also airing the flagship program PBA and NBA which has acquired a new luster of the network for basketball fans are stars James Yap and Michael Jordan, also the boxing-matches are championship Manny Pacquiao and the Filipino flash Nonito Donaire and the Asia's largest mixed-martial arts (MMA) ONE FC featuring Asian fighters .